A Dragon and his Inventor
by SPskater411
Summary: Jake Long has a new assignment to fulfill as the American Dragon. He has to protect a special boy by the name of Cornelius 'Lewis' Robinson. Easy peasy, but what Jake didn't expect was to be distracted by big blue eyes behind the future inventor's glasses. All in Jake's POV. The very first (hopefully) Jake/Lewis story. Don't like yaoi/slash then you don't click this story. Review
1. Change of My Life

**A Dragon and his Inventor**

**Summary:** _Jake Long has a new assignment to fulfill as the American Dragon. He has to protect a special boy by the name of Cornelius 'Lewis' Robinson. Easy peasy, but what Jake didn't expect was to be distracted by big blue eyes behind the future inventor's glasses. All in Jake's POV._

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own American Dragon: Jake Long or Meet the Robinson._

**A/N: My first Jake/Lewis story. Which is probably weird to all of you. But oh well, I'm riding to the train of crazy, so I might just wing it. I mean, I've read a Hiccup/Wilbur pairing (Hiccup from How to Train Your Dragon) so why can't I do a crazed up and adorable pair too? Don't like it, then you shouldn't have clicked here! It IS a yaoi/slash story. Deal with it. Anyways, hope you enjoy.**_  
_

* * *

"Jake, can you come in here for a moment?"

"I'll be right down G!"

I placed down the broom I was using and walked behind my grandpa's shop, poking my head in to see Fu dog and Grandpa looking very serious. Now, G was always serious, but to see Fu Dog in such a mood made me a little anxious.

You see, my name is Jake Long, also known around the Magical world as the American Dragon. I protect the city of New York and fight bad people on the daily basis. In short, I am one awesome super dragon hero. Well, that and I have two very best friends in the world who always help me in a jam, and those friends were Trixie Carter, one sassy girl who won't hesitate to kick some butt, and Arthur 'Spud' Spudinski, a techno genius but can be a little loopy at times. My young dragon sister in training, Hailey, also helps me out along with her Dragon trainer, Sun, the Korean dragon. There are also many times that my mom Susan Long, always there supporting me even when she doesn't have dragon powers (It skipped her generations), and my so corny human dad, Jonathan Long, trying to find ways to help me out too (He found out about a few years ago about his family being magical dragons).

Now I am eighteen years old, gotten older and a bit wiser since then. But it didn't mean I couldn't have fun and slack off once in a while.

I looked at Lao Shi in waiting, as the old man sighed.

"A mission has been passed down to you young dragon…" He spoke gravely, as I raised an eyebrow a little skeptically.

"What kind of mission G?"

"A protection kind of mission kid," Fu Dog interjected with a frown.

I sighed in relief with a grin. That's all?

"Alright, an easy protection mission!" I laughed in excitement, "Who am I protecting? A Princess? Some rich king of the magical world?"

"You will be protecting this boy…" Lao Shi spoke again as Fu Dog opened his magical book to reveal a picture of the one I'm supposed to protect.

He seemed to be around my age, maybe a bit younger. His blond hair was whipped up as if he was electrocuted plenty of times to make it perfectly stand like that. His cerulean clear blue eyes shined a little behind his round glasses of his, smiling softly and gently. He was skinny and very much white, dressed in a blue hoodie with long white sleeves, red jeans with the bottom part covering his brown vans. Even though he is strange looking, he didn't seem so magical.

"Sooooo, who is this?" I asked curiously with a tilt of my head.

"This, is Cornelius Robinson, but friends tend to call him Lewis," Fu Dog explained as usual, "Apparently there are a lot of baddies after him, the motive is unsure, but until we can find out what it is, it's up to the American Dragon to protect him at all cost"

I nodded then looked at the holographic image of the boy again then looked at Grandpa, "So what is he?"

"He is the future's brightest hope," Gramps answered mysteriously, and normally, I would be my loud self and prod for more answers, but for now, I just kept my mouth shut.

"Okay, so when do I get to meet him?" I asked, preparing myself to see this guy in person.

"Ah, that's the thing kid," Fu Dog winced a little, "You have to be hidden from him as you are protecting him…"

I gaped a little with an 'Aw man!' as I groaned, "Are you saying that he can't even know he's being watched? Like stalking him?"

I felt a little weirded out by that.

"Young Dragon, it is of vital importance that you protect him, at the same time, he cannot know what is going on and that he is being protected,"

I sighed. So it's time to be dragon ninja huh?

"I'll do it," I gave a little grin, confident I could do this easy peasy mission.

Little did I know, that protecting this Lewis, would change my life, and future, forever.

* * *

**The beginning of this crazed up story. We will see Lewis in the next chapter. Like it? Love it? Hate it? Please review thank you!**


	2. Curse Those Blue Eyes

**A Dragon and his Inventor**

**Summary:** _Jake Long has a new assignment to fulfill as the American Dragon. He has to protect a special boy by the name of Cornelius 'Lewis' Robinson. Easy peasy, but what Jake didn't expect was to be distracted by big blue eyes behind the future inventor's glasses. All in Jake's POV._

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own American Dragon: Jake Long or Meet the Robinson._

**A/N: Thanks for the fave and review my ever first reviewer liker lunargirl40, who now ships this pair :D YAY! It's a start, but I wish to trend this pair ;) I mean, it's cute once I get the story plot going. Hoping I can make that dream a reality (also with some other crazed up crossover pairs). Anyways, enjoy this short chapter.**_  
_

* * *

There.

I saw him there.

He looked way better in person than in the holographic book of Fu Dog's.

I finally got the address of where this 'Lewis' character was living at, thanks to Fu. I sat on the rooftop of the observatory like house that was the Robinson home of Lucille and Bud Robinson. I managed to peek on the roof window over his room, but stayed hidden as promised, viewing the broom haired boy working and writing on his study desk. Like in the book, he was as childlike but still had some teenage figure in himself, but the difference was that Lewis seemed to be dressed now in a blue sweater vest over his white shirt, red shorts, white low knee socks and brown shoes.

_'A typical looking geek,' _I thought to myself with a chuckle.

I kept a look out, from when his parents went out to work, and all around the gardens (it was more like a huge land of grass since there were no other houses around them). So far, no bad guy or any danger of attacks. And I've been there for almost the whole day. Soon that first day turned into two weeks, and yet it was too quiet and normal. But I leave after the parents come home, set the alarm system and Lewis was fast asleep.

Maybe Gramps had it all wrong about protecting this kid.

But I've learned a lot about my 'protect-e' those past few days.

One, Lewis tends to make a mess of his failed drawings and crumples papers piling over his floor, bed and desk. Two, Lewis tends to bite his lower lip when he's thinking in frustration, but sticks his tongue out as he furiously yet happily has his idea and jots it down. Three, Lewis tends to cross his eyes when he looks confused of his mistakes for five seconds until he lets out a shout of a made up curse word (I laughed every time he said 'Oh truck!' and 'Stuffin' Fudge!'). And a final thing, was that he had the brightest smile whenever he finishes a work and likes it.

I didn't know why I was so curious on how the dude works, but it creeped me out a little, but at the same time, I found it fascinating. Again, creeped out.

And today was no different. And it was a Saturday afternoon.

I was too busy in my thoughts, that I didn't notice the window of the rooftop glass opened and a curious head popped out looking a little amused.

"Not everyday I see a dragon up close. Sure I've met a dinosaur, but never a fire-breathing reptile in my life,"

I did **_not_** scream like a frightened little girl.

I turned abruptly to the smiling Lewis, leaning his elbows on the window sill and looking at me with those eyes. Gah, those blue eyes that scarily remind me of **her.**

"You are one funny dragon..." The blond boy laughed as he climbed out of the window and approached me, unafraid, as if he knew I wasn't dangerous.

I dumbly stared at him for a few more minutes then got my brain to work and tried to fly up and escape but suddenly felt a hand wrapped around my wrist and I looked down to see those big eyes looking at me, and I had distractedly floated back down in front of him and changed back into my human form. I saw he looked surprised for one minute, then smiled with fascination.

"Ah, a half dragon human then...I didn't see that coming," He spoke calmly with that same sheepish shy smile.

"Aren't...you freaked? Or scared?" I got my voice working again, looking at the boy bewildered.

The glassed eyed boy made a face then huffed teasingly, "Nah, I've seen worse. And frankly, you aren't a very scary dragon..."

"I can be!" I shot back offended, "Yo, I am as scary as I wanna be. I'd eat ya up for breakfast and grind your bones to make my bread,"

Lewis laughed, which sort of killed my brain cells for a second, and said, "Uh, mister Dragon, first off, that's giants. And secondly, a long skinny dragon like you can't eat me, you would've done that weeks ago that you've watched me...you're human too."

My eyes widen a bit. Lewis saw this then nodded.

"Yeah, I knew you were watching me...the question is why?"

I diverted my eyes away for a second, then looked back at him then shook my head, finally noticing my wrist was still secure in his gentle grip of his left hand. I pulled my arm away and dragon'd up, ready to fly away.

"I'm sorry..."

I raised myself up as I watched Lewis looking a little down as I flew away, but I could've sworn I heard his soft voice.

_"I didn't even get your name..."_

* * *

**Chapter two done. So what'cha think? Was it okay? And we finally got to see a bit of Lewis. And what's up with Jake? Tune in next time kiddies! Please read and review! ;) Over and out~**


	3. Stop Staring At Me

**A Dragon and his Inventor**

**Summary:** _Jake Long has a new assignment to fulfill as the American Dragon. He has to protect a special boy by the name of Cornelius 'Lewis' Robinson. Easy peasy, but what Jake didn't expect was to be distracted by big blue eyes behind the future inventor's glasses. All in Jake's POV._

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own American Dragon: Jake Long or Meet the Robinson._

**A/N: Ya know, this has only one review, yet in dA I'm getting fav'd and commented there much more O_o Ohhhh interesting, but I'll keep posting chapters here as well as in dA. Anyways, enjoy the story my lovelies~**_  
_

* * *

Sometimes I believe in a God.

Or a huge entity up in the skies.

Because they are cursing me so bad that I have no choice but to endure it.

It's been three days after the incident, and I made sure to stay hidden from Lewis this time. Ever since I was discovered, Lewis tends to always come up the roof windows to see if I was around, and sigh when I wasn't then goes back inside. I never let it be known to Gramps and Fu that I was caught, and that mistake would never happen again. So far once more, no sign of danger. Well, except for Numbers 88 and 89 sneaking around suspiciously but took care of that. Apparently, they became amatuer theives since the Huntsclan were gone, and thought Lewis' house was worth breaking in. But other than that, nothing out of the ordinary.

And now those three days have passed.

Semester break was over and I was back in school.

Where Lewis suddenly appeared right in front of me.

"I knew you seemed so familiar!" He smiled brightly, making me a little light headed for a second, "It's you…"

I quickly looked around then gently grabbed his wrist and dragged him in the nearest empty classroom, ignoring the calls from my best friends far from me. Once I locked the door and turned to face the blonde boy, I was surprised when he was quietly sitting on the teacher's desk with a look.

"So, are you gonna wipe my memories about your secret?"

God, why didn't I think of that?

"No…" I said lamely, then sighed, "Even if I did want to, I don't have anything to wipe your memory with…"

"You could always hit my head like in the cartoons," Lewis laughed jokingly, but I didn't laugh.

"I don't want to hurt you," I blurted out unconsciously then blushed at my words and coughed, "I-I mean, don't wanna give you brain damage that's all,"

"Ah, that's true," Lewis smiled, either not noticing my mistake, or chose to ignore it, "But I want to ask now…why were you watching me those weeks?"

I bit my lower lip. I was afraid of him asking me this.

"What are you doing here anyways?" I finally asked, deciding it was best to avoid answering his question.

Lewis tilted his head a bit (which sort of is adorable, gah, stupid brain) and then quirked a brow up.

"I school here," He folded his arms, "Now that I answered your question, maybe you can answer mine?"

He goes to school with me? Howcome I've never noticed? Then again, I don't attend much of my classes due to some dragon business I've been so caught up with. It's a surprise I'm not failing due to absences. I looked at Lewis for a moment then inwardly reeled my head back as his eyes seemed to be patient and understanding. Good god, is Gramps sure this kid ain't some siren or something?

"Well?" Lewis spoke up once more, adusting his round glasses a bit and still staring at me.

"Please stop doing that..." I said, turning my head away from his gaze, but I still felt his confusion.

"Doing what?" He questioned innocently, but I knew from his tone that he knew.

"Staring at me like that!" I snapped turning my head to him then faltered as I noticed Lewis looking a little hurt at my words.

Lewis shifted on the table then hopped off, walking towards me. My body seemed to have a mind of it's own, because I moved forward towards him until we both were toe to toe together. I looked down at him, since he was a little shorter than me, and he looked up back at me with a knowing look.

"I don't mean to stare at you, it's just...I have this feeling you're protecting me. Like being my guardian angel or something." He murmured, but continued as I was silent with shock, "Well more like a guardian dragon in your case. But you boggle me ever since I saw you that day, ya know?"

"Lewis..." My eyes soften at his voice, knowing that feeling too, but completely different at the same time.

The boy's eyes widen as he stared at me with those eyes again and blushed then smiled sadly.

"No one has called me that since..." He looked down for a moment but then looked at me with a pout, "That's another thing though. You know my name. And that's not fair since I don't know yours-"

"It's Jake,"

He looked at me for a second puzzled until I repeated in a whisper.

"My name is Jake Long,"

He smiled, satisfied that I answer then raised his hand up to me, "Nice to meet you Jake Long,"

I grinned and raised my own hand to shake his, but gasped as our hands connected. You know that feelings when you meet someone, and suddenly that spark ignites between you two? Well, that's what I felt with Lewis. And it looked like he felt it too because he looked up at me with a shocked look but we didn't let go.

"W...what was that?"

I didn't answer. Instead, I just intertwined our fingers together, keeping us connected.

That day, I knew that I would do anything for him. And that I would protect him with my life.

* * *

**Chapter Three done. So what'cha think? Good? Bad? Ugly? Reviews, reviews, reviews my little dumplings~! ;D See ya on Chapter Four~**


	4. Sharing Our Stories Together

**A Dragon and his Inventor**

**Summary:** _Jake Long has a new assignment to fulfill as the American Dragon. He has to protect a special boy by the name of Cornelius 'Lewis' Robinson. Easy peasy, but what Jake didn't expect was to be distracted by big blue eyes behind the future inventor's glasses. All in Jake's POV._

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own American Dragon: Jake Long or Meet the Robinson._

**A/N: Nothing much to say, but you'll see a lot of Jake/Lewis fluffiness in this chapter and probably the next chapter. Ahhh young cartoon love.**_  
_

* * *

"So, that's why huh?"

I looked down at Lewis with a grin, ruffling his hair as I nodded, "Yup, that's the whole story honestly,"

Lewis then made a face, as I gave a little squeeze as I wrapped my arms around his stomach, "So, unicorns are real?"

"Yeah," I laughed teasingly, "So are trolls, elves, fairies, and many others,"

"Is the tooth fairy real?"

"Uh-huh,"

"Santa?"

"Haven't met him yet, he's very sneaky at Christmas"

"Easter Bunny?"

"Yo, I ate a lot of chocolate eggs thanks to him,"

"How about horror movie monsters?"

I would usually get annoyed by people's constant questioning, but with Lewis, I found his curiosity adorable, "Yeah, they exist too,"

"Werewolves?"

"Nasty, but yes,"

"Zombies?"

"You don't wanna cross those,"

"How about vampires?"

"There are so many kinds though,"

"Like Twilight?"

"Well THAT is a bunch of bull,"

We sat outside in the school yard under a tree, comfortably resting my back on the tree as Lewis was leaning his back against my chest, nestled nicely between my legs. It would seem weird to people, but to us, it felt right. Like we've done this so many before. But besides that, I've told Lewis everything. And I mean EVERYTHING. From my family and friends, to being a dragon, the adventures I've been through, about the Magical world and why I was protecting him. It was like I couldn't keep secrets from him, that I could even open up about my thoughts, dreams and things that sort of scared me.

I even had the courage to tell him about Rose.

He seemed to have felt sorry for me, he even let out some thoughts about Rose not deserving me, which sort of made me feel faltered. But at the same time, it sort of made me feel a little nervous.

Lewis looked up at me with soft eyes, "Wow, you have such an amazing life," He spoke with a twitch of a smile, "I wish I can have a life like that, but then again, from what you've been saying, it must be a pain in the butt for you to go through that daily. But other than that, you're life is never boring?"

I chuckled then shrugged, "Yup, Life is never boring for the AmDrag," I smirked a little then fiddled with a leaf that landed on Lewis' hair then, "So since I've told you about myself, it's your turn to do the same,"

Lewis smiled as he started on his story, leaning his head on my shoulder and raised his hand to fiddle the top spikes of my hair and I listened intently. Apparently he was an orphan years ago, abandoned on the foster's home by his mother (He still doesn't really know her). He grew up and bunk'd with his best friend Michael Yagoobian (Or better know as Goob, which made me think of Spongebob for some reason) and was determined to find his mother. He then told me the crazy story of being in a science fair project, then meeting his future son Wilbur, travelling in a time machine to the future, going against a bowler hat guy (Who turned out to be Goob), meeting his future family and the older him, Cornelius. I smiled at the wacky adventure he went through, and the fact that he came back to the present, finally won the science fair and was adopted by Lucille and Bud Robinson.

"I've travelled through time once too!" I smiled then snickered, "But I went backwards though,"

"So did I..." Lewis paused then sighed, "For my mom actually,"

"Why didn't you go after her though?" I asked curiously, curling my hand gently with Lewis'.

Somehow, we like holding hands together.

"Because...I have a family," Lewis explained quietly, "My future was bright, I didn't want to lose that..."

"And I wouldn't have met you," I added as I rested my chin into his hair, sighing a little.

Thinking about not having Lewis in my life seemed horrible, and empty feeling too. I didn't want meeting Lewis to change. It would feel like Rose all over again. And that terrifies part of me.

Lewis then sat up and faced me, sitting on his knees and carefully placed a hand on my face.

"Jake," He started with a small smile, "I'm glad we've met,"

I smiled tightly, feeling a 'but' coming on.

"And I would never change it for the world, time travelling and all,"

I breathed out a relieved sigh, I didn't even know I was holding it in and smiled.

Lewis smiled back then patted my cheek gently, "So don't worry about anything, okay?"

"I wasn't worried," I lied with a grin, as Lewis rolled his eyes then playfully smacked my arm.

"Sure sure dragon boy,"

I laughed freely, then wrapped my arms around the blonde and nuzzled my face into his cheek and whispered, "I would never change anything either,"

I felt Lewis' thin arms around my neck and hugged me back, as I knew he wanted the comfort and reassuring words as well. Because I knew while I was protecting him, he was also my weakness. And I had a lot of enemies. I had a feeling that in the coming days, we will be tested.

Lewis then moved his head back then smiled goofily at me, "So, can I see your dragon form again?"

But for now, I'm content at spending time with him.

* * *

**Chapter Four finished or in my native tongue, "Ay, tapos na!" lol I'm learning. So what'cha think? Good? Bad? Ugly? Disgustingly sweet? Reviews, reviews, reviews my little dumplings~! ;D Catch Chapter Five pretty soon!**


	5. Introduced to the Family: Part One

**A Dragon and his Inventor**

**Summary:** _Jake Long has a new assignment to fulfill as the American Dragon. He has to protect a special boy by the name of Cornelius 'Lewis' Robinson. Easy peasy, but what Jake didn't expect was to be distracted by big blue eyes behind the future inventor's glasses. All in Jake's POV._

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own American Dragon: Jake Long or Meet the Robinson._

**A/N: We don't see much of the other characters really do we? Well that will change since now we'll be seeing Jake's family besides Gramps. We will also see Lewis encountering the curious and blabber-mouth Hailey, the happy-go-lucky Jonathan and the loving Susan Long. We will also see Jake's reaction to introducing Lewis to his family. This will be the first chapter that will be in Normal point of view, and probably the only one besides the next chapter. We explore everyone's thoughts, especially Lewis'. So enjoy~**

* * *

Lewis let out a 'woohoo!' loud and proud as he rode happily on the long red and yellow dragon, soaring the twilight skies at the speed of light. The blond peeked down to Jake with eyes of excitement as the dark blood black eyes twinkled in amusement.

The American dragon revealed his dragon form to the human, as the said blonde asked if they could fly around. Not being able to say no to Lewis' puppy eyes and pout, Jake allowed the glass eyed boy on his back and spread his long dragon wings and flew up into the clouds. Soon they were doing loop-de-loops, swirling around tall buildings and diving down and soaring up again like a rollercoaster. Lewis held onto Jake tightly, laughing and enjoying the ride like a little kid, as Jake also let out a happy yell of excitement as they speeded all around New York City.

But soon they landed in front of a familiar house as Lewis hopped down off his dragon and Jake dragon'd down. Lewis' laughtered quieted down then looked around curiously.

"Where are we?" He asked as he looked up at the other teenager.

The young dragon looked around as well and let out an 'Aw maaaan!' making Lewis a little concerned.

"This is my house," Jake breathed out then groaned, "I think we should go before-"

Suddenly, the door swung open and a little girl peeped her head out then giggled.

"I knew I heard your voice Jake," She then stepped out to reveal herself, pigtails and all, "And who's your friend?"

Jake facepalmed as Lewis ignored him and bent down a little and smiled sweetly at the little one.

"Hi there, I'm Lewis," He held out his hand as the little girl looked at it then giggled.

"You're too polite and smart-looking to be one of Jake's friends, and really really cute...are you tutoring him or something? Because you know Jake has a LOT of problems and-"

"Hailey!" Jake shot his hands over his little sister's mouth with an annoyed look, "Go bother someone else why don't you?"

Hailey giggled as Lewis also managed to smile as Jake flustered in embarrassment.

"Hailey? Jake?" A woman's voice called, as in stepped Susan Long, wiping a plate with a clean dish rag, then spotted Lewis with her children, "Oh, hello there..."

"Mommy, Jake brought a tutor home~" Hailey smiled as Jake rolled his eyes.

"He's my new friend, Lewis," Jake corrected, gesturing Lewis to come closer, "Lewis, this is my mom and annoying little sister Hailey,"

Lewis nodded his head politely, "It's nice to meet you both,"

"Aw, aren't you a sweetheart," Susan smiled softly, "Will you be staying for dinner?"

Before Lewis could say anything, Jake then cut in with a sheepish smile, "Ah, mom, he has other things to do and-"

"I'd love to," Lewis interrupted, looking at Jake weirdly.

Susan noticed this then turned to her daughter with a smile, "Hailey, why don't you help me in the kitchen?"

Hailey looked at her mother and nodded, skipping happily into the kitchen as Susan followed. Jake was leaning against the wall sighing a little as Lewis looked a little worried.

"Your family is so nice," Lewis spoke up with a frown at his dragon friend, "Why are you looking so embarrassed for?"

"They're always like that when I bring new people over," Jake looked a bit awkwardly, "Or if I bring a girl home..."

"Oh..." Lewis blushed a little and adjusted his glasses then laughed, "Your sister is cute though,"

"Pfft, I think she has a huge crush on you," Jake teased with a smirk, but felt a little tug of jealousy just a tiny bit.

Lewis shrugged as he then looked at the pictures on the walls, "Where's your Dad?"

"Probably at work," Jake then smiled as he took Lewis' hand, "C'mon, I'll show you around,"

Soon the two explored around the house, Jake sharing some embarrassing family stories, how his human dad adjusted into being in a family of dragons, and Hailey being little Miss Perfect and doing dragon training as well. Speaking of Hailey, she tended to pop up once in a while between them, mostly to be nearer to Lewis, and add to Jake's annoyance. Afterwards, Jake and Lewis hung out in the young Long's room, playing some video games and talking about random things.

"Jake, Lewis, dinner's ready!" The voice of Mrs. Long called an hour later, and both boys got up with smiles on their faces and raced down happily.

Susan perked up as she heard the boys come down, teasing and laughing together, and she had to smile at this.

She was getting worried that her little boy was changing a lot since the family trip in Hong Kong years ago. He went sulking, serious, and pretty much broken up ever since Rose didn't want to see him again. Seeing this boy with Jake, she could sense more than friendship forming between the two because Jake had the eyes of adoration shining as he looked at the blonde. The same look she gives to her Jonathan every single day. She didn't care that if Jake falls with another boy, as long as he made her son happy again.

Lewis glanced over at Mrs. Long then smiled then winked a bit at her, his eyes telling her that he knows what she was thinking.

'Dad was right,' she thought in her head with a giggle, 'This boy is truly special'

* * *

**Chapter Five has ended. So what'cha think? We will see Jonathan Long in the next chapter, and how Hailey asks too many personal questions. Also, the family dinner scene. Reminds me of 'Meet the Parents' lol. Anyways, reviews please~**


	6. Introduced to the Family: Part Two

**A Dragon and his Inventor**

**Summary:** _Jake Long has a new assignment to fulfill as the American Dragon. He has to protect a special boy by the name of Cornelius 'Lewis' Robinson. Easy peasy, but what Jake didn't expect was to be distracted by big blue eyes behind the future inventor's glasses. All in Jake's POV._

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own American Dragon: Jake Long or Meet the Robinson._

**A/N: **I only got the reference of Susan's job from an episode in Season One of ADJL, but I can't remember when. Jonathan I think was a business man or advertising salesman correct? I cannot remember. Anyways, enjoy part two~

* * *

Lewis had to admit, he enjoyed the time with the Longs.

They were in every way like his future family, and yet very different,

The blond sat next to Jake at the dining table with Mrs. Long and Hailey opposite them. Lewis was indeed fascinated with Susan's catering business, and Hailey's gift of accomplishing a lot at a young age, Lewis also modestly admitting he made a few small inventions for certain companies. He also told that he was aware they were dragons, and the female Longs relaxed and each told their stories about themselves. This made everyone including Jake impressed. Soon, Jonathan Long entered the home right from work, and was introduced immediately to Lewis and the two hit it off with a bang. In a way, Jonathan was Bud, only less wacky but still fun-loving. Jake had to blush each time his father told such embarrassing stories when he was younger or calling him the weird nicknames such as 'Jake-a-roo' or 'Jaker Baker' and so on. And each time, Lewis laughed a little but looked at Jake with a soft apologetic smile.

"Oh and another time I bought Jakey some nifty Mickey Mouse underwear since he had a little tinkle winkle in his shorties, he was only eight then," Jonathan laughed then grinned, "I believe he still has it, best Christmas gift ever eh?"

Lewis smiled then glanced at Jake, "Oh he still has it?"

"Daaaaaaaad!" Jake complained with a heated blush on his cheeks as his mother and sister giggled.

"So Lewis, has Jake met your family yet?" Jonathan asked grinning, as Jake snapped his head to dad with a look.

"Uh, not yet, but soon perhaps," Lewis replied politely, placing his fork down then standing up and picked up his finished plate.

"Oh no Lewis dear, you don't have to-" Susan started but Lewis smiled and shook his head.

"Please, I insist, it's the least I can do for making a lovely meal, I'd love to help clean up the dishes and such,"

"You can join me in washing them!" Hailey suggested with a giggle as she gathered the rest of the plates and dragged Lewis in the kitchen, who chuckled heartily.

Both Mr. and Mrs. Long smiled as they watched them, then turned to their son with matching 'parental happy' smiles.

Jake grew a little uneasy with his parents then asked with an exasperated sigh, "Why are you staring me like that?"

"Your friend is really something Jake," Susan smiled softly.

"Yeah," Jonathan agreed whole-heartingly then joked goofily, "If only he was a girl, he'd be a perfect wife for you Jake-a-roo!"

Jake eyes widen and blushed brightly, "D-Dad!"

Susan giggled then stood straight up, "Well, your father and I will hit the hay early, but Lewis is welcome to sleepover as long as he calls his parents"

Jake nodded and waved nonchalantly as his parents walked up the stairs to their room. Jake stretched up as he got off his chair, then walked into the kitchen as Lewis and Hailey were splashing water to each other.

"Hey! That's not fair!" Lewis laughed as he wiped his glasses, eyes dancing in mischief.

"Yeah well, I don' play fair," Hailey countered as she sprayed some water at Lewis with a girlish giggle, then squeaked as Lewis tapped some bubbly soap on her nose and laughed.

Jake shook his head and stepped behind them, "Hailey, I'll take over from here, go and do your homework or something"

Hailey rolled her eyes then hopped off the stool she was using then smiled innocently, "Fine, I'll let you have your time with your _boyfriend_ since you love to keep him to yourself. Anyways, goodnight~" And she skipped out of the room giggling.

Both Jake and Lewis blushed brightly at Hailey's words, then glanced at each other then blushed even more.

"Pfft, first my dad, and now my sister. I swear my family is so weird," Jake shook his head as he grabbed the dish rag and wiped the wet dishes idly.

"I dunno, I think your family is the best," Lewis smiled a bit as he copied Jake and helped out on cleaning the dishes and putting them away.

"They can be so embarrassing at times though," The young dragon whined, "I just wish they could be normal for once,"

"Isn't every family?" Lewis asked with a frown, "It's their job to embarrass you, it's cause they love you and aren't afraid to show it. I'd love to have a family like yours if I didn't have Lucille and Bud."

Jake glanced at Lewis, feeling guilty at what he said and knowing Lewis was a bit sensitive still about when people were complaining about families and not being thankful and such. Sure, Jake loved his family, but he wasn't complaining that badly was he? Jake placed down the dish rag and wrapped his arms around the blond's waist then shyly nuzzled his cheek.

"I'm sorry, you know I was just embarrassed you had to hear everything my family has to say,"

Lewis sighed then leaned into his dragon's embrace then smiled weakly, "I guess I overreacted, I just..."

Jake shook his head then ruffled Lewis' hair affectionately, "You don't have to say anything..." He decided to change the heavy subject and added with a smile, "Wanna sleep over?"

The glass eyed boy blinked and looked up at Jake, "Seriously, you want me to sleep over?"

Jake grinned, "Yeah I do,"

Lewis thought about it a little then smiled brightly, "Let me call my parents then,"

* * *

**Chapter Six is done. So the next chapter will be back to Jake's POV, and we'll explore a bit of the rating highing up a little, but not by much, that's where the yaoi/slash fluffy moments begin. Please read and review lovelies~**


	7. Can I Choose You?

**A Dragon and his Inventor**

**Summary:** _Jake Long has a new assignment to fulfill as the American Dragon. He has to protect a special boy by the name of Cornelius 'Lewis' Robinson. Easy peasy, but what Jake didn't expect was to be distracted by big blue eyes behind the future inventor's glasses. All in Jake's POV._

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own American Dragon: Jake Long or Meet the Robinson._

**A/N: **Hope you are well enough to see a lot of sweet fluffiness in this chapter. lol. Also there's gonna be Rose bashing in the future. Oh god that's the only spoiler I'm gonna give you. If you love Rose, I'm so sorry ._. Also, I think Lewis is becoming too wise, but I like him that way ;) He is one smart kid after all. Anyways, enjoy~!

* * *

I watched as Lewis talked with his parents on the phone.

Apparently there was a lot of laughing at the other end (thanks to my dragon ears) as Lewis blushed brightly and whispered softly into the phone in embarrassment. I chuckled a little as Lewis hung up the phone then looked at me with a grin.

"I can officially sleepover," Lewis rubbed his head in a cute manner.

I had to smile a little at Lewis' happy mood then ruffled his hair, "Good, you can borrow my clothes for sleeping,"

I led Lewis upstairs back to my room, both of us waving goodnight once more to my parents and then to Hailey (Well Lewis did, I just stuck my tongue out childishly at her and called her a brat). As soon as we reached my room, I closed the door then went rummaging in my closet as I heard Lewis sitting on my bed. I grabbed an old T-shirt that should fit him and shorts, then turned to see the blond sprawled on my bed, glasses off and resting his eyes. I smiled at the sight and walked over and poked his stomach.

"Oi, don't sleep yet," I teased as Lewis opened on eye with a pout, "You need to get ready for bed first,"

"Fine," He mumbled as he sat up and stretched his arms, grabbing the clothes I offered and walked to the bathroom down the hall.

I watched in fascination and with a blush when I saw a patch of skin when he stretched ad his shirt rode up. I shook my head as I then closed my eyes, getting my own sleeping clothes then let my thoughts flow. So far, in my thoughts, I knew in the back of my mind I thought of Lewis in ways that a friend, especially of the same gender, wasn't supposed to think up. It was confusing then when I had to watch him in the shadows, but as the days goes, it became much clearer than I expected. I haven't thought anything like the thoughts I have for Lewis for anyone. Not even Rose.

Rose.

I sighed as I rubbed my temple. The one person I don't wanna think about right now. But I had to think a little difference between Rose and Lewis. Lewis was kind at heart and always thought of others in general. Rose did too, but only if it will benefit her in the end (it's the negative side of remembering being part of the Huntsclan). Lewis laughed at my jokes, no matter how corny and lame they are. Rose always told me to grow up. Lewis was willing to listen to my thoughts, and when I asked for advice, he gives it to me and always was patient with me. Rose, on the other hand, always wanted ME to listen to HER, always thought she was right about everything even when she was wrong, and never trusted me on most things. And another thing, Despite Rose and Lewis looking almost alike, Lewis' eyes were bright and innocent, as Rose shined, yes, but it held a little coldness and well guarded.

Rose changed since she got her memory back and we defeated the dark dragon. And I didn't like her change. It was as if she was better off if I didn't interfere and tried to make her remember me. But that was all in the past. Gramps always said to put the past behind you, and look into the future.

"Keep Moving Forward..."

I opened my eyes as I heard the door open quietly, then glanced at seeing Lewis dressed in my dragon shirt a little loose on him and my blue shorts, still in his low knee socks.

"Huh?" I tilted my head in confusion as Lewis smiled softly.

"I heard you talking to yourself, you know your Grandfather is one wise man,"

Oh god, I said everything out loud?

I blushed as Lewis walked over and sat next to me and leaned closer and wrapped his arms around me.

"The girl didn't deserve you, in all honesty, what happens, happens for a reason," Lewis whispered as I kept still and listened, "You made your choice, and your fate isn't in stepping stones, you are the one that decides your fate,"

I sat there for a moment to think it over then wrapped my arms around him gently and pulled him down and closer to me as we laid in my bed, the silence comforting and peaceful. I then glanced down at Lewis then looked into his eyes with a small smile.

"Keep moving forward huh?" I asked randomly, but in a hush tone.

Lewis blushed softly then nodded, "It's my little catchphrase of the future,"

I didn't want to think on that right now. Instead I leaned in and pressed my lips softly into his, feeling a warm yet electrifying feeling between the kiss as I felt Lewis press back shyly. I then broke away carefully and stared at Lewis' shy but dazed eyes and then smiled.

"Is it okay that I choose you?" I asked cheesily, as Lewis giggled and nuzzled closer into me.

"As long as I get to choose you," He replied as I stroked his hair lightly and we both drifted to sleep, dreaming happy dreams.

Not knowing when we wake up tomorrow that the nightmare begins.

* * *

**Chapter Seven is done. I honestly feel nervous for the next chapter. Everything is gonna happen so quickly, that it might spiral out of control. Anyways, chapter Eight will be up pretty soon. Thanks for reading and please review ;)**


	8. An Ugly Confrontation Occurs

**A Dragon and his Inventor**

**Summary:** _Jake Long has a new assignment to fulfill as the American Dragon. He has to protect a special boy by the name of Cornelius 'Lewis' Robinson. Easy peasy, but what Jake didn't expect was to be distracted by big blue eyes behind the future inventor's glasses. All in Jake's POV._

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own American Dragon: Jake Long or Meet the Robinson._

**A/N: Warning. A lot of character bashing, and a lot of bad stuff happening, and a touchy subject of homophobia.**

* * *

The sun was so happy looking. And I know why.

I opened my eyes with a bright smile as I felt the warmth of Lewis curled up against me, nestling his face into my chest, sleeping with soft innocent I've began to grow fond of. At an instinct, I leaned forward and kissed his forehead, and was rewarded with sleepy blue eyes looking up at me with a smile.

"Mornin''" He spoke softly then reached up and pecked my lips then curled closer to me.

I could get used to this every morning.

"Morning back at'cha Lew," I smirked a little and tickled his stomach, hearing a giggle then a gasp as he sat up straight.

I frowned a little at his embarrassed look and turned my head to the doorway to see Hailey standing there blankly, but had a sad look in her eyes.

"Jake, there's someone downstairs for you," She spoke quietly and walked down the hallway.

I glanced at Lewis, who looked just as confused as I am and sat up on the bed. I quickly leaned over and kissed his cheek and told him to stay put and that I would return shortly. He nodded quietly and laid back in bed as I got up and walked out of my room. I scratched my head a little with a yawn and noticed my parents room was open. Must mean they both went to work already. Good thing it's a Saturday, no school. I glanced at the clock, saw it was almost nine o' clock, and walked downstairs. I paused in the entrance of the livingroom and held my breath.

A familiar blond turned her pretty head to me and smiled softly.

"Jake," She greeted with her sweet pink lips giving another smile as she stood up.

Rose.

I had to inwardly bite back a growl and looked at Rose calmly.

"What are you doing here?" I glanced at the kitchen, seeing Hailey peeking in, listening, then I turned back to Rose, who looked a little sad and nervous.

"Jake, I was wrong," She spoke quietly, "I was so wrong,"

I felt my heart leap, then drop again as I know where she was going with this.

"Jake I…I miss you," She started as she walked towards me with a weak cute smile that used to make my head spin and my heart flutter happily. Now, it doesn't. Instead, it made me annoyed and want to just kick her out and crawl back in bed with my Lewis and forget everything. Rose looked at me more then reached out to touch my face but I moved my head away with a frown.

"Rose…" I growled as she then frowned as well.

"Jake, you still can't be mad at me for what I did!" She argued as her eyes burned with annoyance, "What I did…I was dumb and confused. You know that I was just remembering everything so quickly and had to give up once more my normal life. Then, I realized I can't have a life without you. Can't you see I'm trying to apologize and want you back? I love you so much! Please Jake, you can't give up on us just like that,"

I sighed as I felt that small part of me that loved her that it wanted to run to her and hug her and take her back without second thoughts. But then all my thoughts gathered with one agreement.

Lewis was more important.

"Rose," I shook my head with a heavy heart, "I loved you, I did everything for you and always put you first over everything else. Even my own family and friends. But I realized now, you never did the same thing, and always thought of yourself. I've moved on with my life, forgot about you and have been happier,"

Rose glared at me then looked up with wide eyes of horror as I turned my head in time to see Lewis peeking down in the banister with sad eyes. I turned around in time for a slap on the face, hearing Lewis' cry of "Jake!" as I let my head limp from the hit. I then glanced at her carefully as Rose was breathing hard, eyes filled with hurt and hate.

"You gave up on us…for a boy?!"

"Rose…"

"No! You listen!" Rose shook her head and cried, "You aren't a disgusting freak Jake, not like this! I can get past you being a dragon, but being gay?"

I heard Lewis' breathing stop and I felt my anger flare.

"You rather fool around with that sick perversed weirdo than with me?! This is…this is wrong. Not right at all. We were supposed to be together, get married and have children of our own!" Rose then looked up at Lewis then scoffed, "I get it, you're using him because he looks like me, but I'm here now, and you don't need him anymore-"

"Enough!" I shouted at her, catching Rose off guard.

My eyes widen as I heard a sob at the background and feet running up the stairs as I looked up to see Lewis disappeared and I glared at Rose then roared as I dragon'd up and huffed with pure hatred.

"Lewis is nothing like you!" I hissed, smoke breathing out from my dragon nostrils, wanting badly to burn her for hurting Lewis, "In fact, he's so much better than you in so many ways. He's kind, understanding, brave, and always thinks of others, including me,"

Hailey came out and also dragon'd up, growling lowly at Rose, "Get out of our home, before us dragons will grill your hind to extra crispy!"

Rose frowned once more, then raised her hands up then whispered to me, "You'll come crawling back to me, I know you will…" And with that, she walked out of our house.

I dragon'd down and raced upstairs for Lewis to the bedroom and threw the door open and gasped as I saw he wasn't there and the window was wide open.

"Lewis!"

"He's gone" A voice spoke up, as I turned my head to see a boy with black hair and brown eyes filled with hate, "And it's all your damn fault!"

* * *

**Chapter Right is dun dun dun doooooone xD Who's the stranger? What did Rose mean? And where the hell is Lewis? Find out in the next chapter~! Please read and review~!**


	9. How I Met Wilbur

**A Dragon and his Inventor**

**Summary:** _Jake Long has a new assignment to fulfill as the American Dragon. He has to protect a special boy by the name of Cornelius 'Lewis' Robinson. Easy peasy, but what Jake didn't expect was to be distracted by big blue eyes behind the future inventor's glasses. All in Jake's POV._

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own American Dragon: Jake Long or Meet the Robinson._

**A/N: **I think I write this story more than the others. I dunno why, does anyone even read or like this story? I'm so strange honestly. Anyways, did anyone guess who the mystery boy in Jake's room was? The winner gets a cookie :3

* * *

"He's gone" A voice spoke up, as I turned my head to see a boy with black hair and brown eyes filled with hate, "And it's all your damn fault!"

I quickly turned as a karate battle cry was heard and saw the about to kick my head off and I ducked immediately. I grabbed his ankle and flipped him over, hearing a groan from him as I sat on his back and pulled his leg up to immobilize him.

"Who are you? And what have you done with Lewis?" I growled angrily as I looked down at the boy with my dragon eyes.

"Mr. Long-I mean Jake, My name is Wilbur Robinson! I am a relative of Lewis!" He cried out in pain as I tightly my hold onto the boy.

I glared at him for a moment then eyes widen as I recognized the big eyes that held a bit of Lewis in them and immediately released him with a shocked look. The boy, Wilbur, sat up and rubbed his ankle mumbling curses then glanced up at me.

"Man, you are so much like Russell," I heard him mutter then I looked at him in confusion as he waved me off, "Anyways, I am here to help you!"

"Wilbur?" Jake quietly spoke as he looke at the uncanny future son of Lewis, "Wow, Lewis was right about the time travel thing..."

The black haired boy's jaw slacked in surprise then immediately hounded at Jake, "Woah, woah, woah, Lewis told you about me?"

"He tells me everything..." Jake frowns then looks at Wilbur.

Wilbur sighs and looks down, then starts pacing around the room, "So why am I still existing?" He questioned himself as I then shook my head.

"Look, we need to find Lewis now..." I stood up but was then pushed back down roughly.

"We can't," Wilbur said sadly, and I glared at him.

"Why not?"

"Because well..." Wilbur bit his lower lip then sighed, "By now he must've raced to Mom's place..."

I felt my heart break. He went to his future wife's place?

"Maybe that's why I'm still exisiting..." Wilbur looked at me sympathetically, "Because it's going to happen..."

Jake knew from Wilbur's tone what he was talking about.

_Lewis will marry Frannie._

_ Wilbur will exist._

_ But what about me?_

_"_Wilbur..."

The future boy looked at me as I shakily got up and grabbed his shoulders, "I'm sorry, I know that I just met you and it'll be cruel of me to say this for the sake of your existance, but I cannot let Lewis slip away now!"

Wilbur's eyes widen then frowned and pushed me away softly, "Sir, I know it's not my place to say this, but you have to let my dad go and marry that Rose girl,"

"How'd you know about-"

"Trust me Jake," Wilbur interrupted with a hard glare, "This is for the best, I know how my dad loves you and that even in the future he still does but hides it. For sake of my existance and for another's, you have to step off..."

I looked at Wilbur and saw something in his eyes. Fear and the drive of determination. He was protecting someone.

Sighing, I glanced at the open window then back at Wilbur with tears building up.

"But...I love him..." I pathetically choked out, as Wilbur looked a little awkward at my declaration for his father.

"I know...and I'm sorry,"

Suddenly, I felt my whole world go into shock as pain electrified my body and I fell into darkness. But not before I heard Wilbur crying.

"I'm sorry Mr. Long, but it's for the sake of Ruselll...I have to protect his existance..."

* * *

**Chapter Nine is finished and over with. Actually, this is the almost last chapter of the story. Dun dun dun, I bet you're all mad at me right now huh? Why am I ending it so quickly. Simple, because I'll be writing up a sequel for this story that will be in Wilbur's POV. But I will put an epilouge with Wilbur talking and explain everything ;) And if you're wondering about Gramps and the mission, that'll be explained too. Anyways, please read and review.**


	10. A Dragon and his Inventor

**A Dragon and his Inventor**

**Summary:** _Jake Long has a new assignment to fulfill as the American Dragon. He has to protect a special boy by the name of Cornelius 'Lewis' Robinson. Easy peasy, but what Jake didn't expect was to be distracted by big blue eyes behind the future inventor's glasses. All in Jake's POV._

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own American Dragon: Jake Long or Meet the Robinson._

**A/N:** The Epilouge in Wilbur's POV. Now everything will be explained, even about the future and what's going to happen. Enjoy this final chapter.

* * *

I feel terrible.

I am a horrible person.

A horrible, yet very handsome, person.

I looked down at the unconscious and very young Mister Jacob Long, forgotten tears already cascaded down his cheeks, it sort of made me feel even more guilty then I anticipated. I just tazered a boy, who was head over heels in love with my dad, and probably gave him brain damage.

"It was meant to happen,"

I looked up and saw Great Grandpa Long with a look of sympathy and guilt, his talking canine right next to him looking depressed.

"And what about the little girl?"

"Hailey is fast asleep in her room," Fu Dog spoke up with a grave tone, still looking at the young sleeping dragon on the ground.

"All we can do now is-"

"Keep moving forward," I quickly cut the old man off with a hand threading through my hair, "I know, my dad has always said that,"

"And you father is a very wise young man," The Chinese dragon nodded as he then turned his back to me then whispered, "The Dragon council thanks you for preventing the dark future that almost happened, myself and Fu Dog will take it from here…"

I bowed my head respectfully at them as I walked out of the house, and back to my time machine.

So, to explain the story, Lao Shi got word on a vision about how if Jake and Lewis were bonded together, they would birth a child who would possess the Dark Dragon's powers. Thus why he told his grandson to keep an eye out for him, but not to get caught by Lewis. He lied about the bad guy part to make Jake take the mission. Alas, though, they just had to meet. That was when Rose came in. She was called by Lao Shi to try and convince Jake to fall back in love with her, but without telling what was going on in the process. I was the last resort. Seeing me would realize Jake and Lewis couldn't be together. That Jake would marry Rose and Lewis would be with Frannie.

Jake would have his memories wiped out, and replaced with fake ones.

Time would be fixed.

Again, guilt is eating me up.

Was it wrong to seperate true love just because of a bad future?

I guess yes, it would ruin the whole planet if it happened, but was it truly necessary.

...

Yes, yes it was.

I quickly hopped in my red time machine and punched in the numbers, as I was then thrusted back to my own time. I quickly parked inside as sneakily as I could into the garage and covered it then locked up, then raced back to my house. I looked around and spotted everything was clearly back to normal. No shadow dragon monsters or an evil kid genius hybrid attacking the city.

Everything is the way it should be.

I sighed as I walked inside my home, greeted by every one of my family members.

"Wilbur honey, a certain Chinese dragon boyfriend of yours is here to see you," A smile of my beautiful yet headstrong mother brightened me up and I raced into the livingroom.

Sitting in the couch with my Grandpa Bud and Carl the Robot, sat a short teen with messy blond hair reaching his shoulders a bitwith green at the end tips of his hair, left eye blue, and right eye dragon blood red shined in mirth as it landed on me. The boy was dressed casually in a familar red zipper jacket with a bit yellow in it, dark faded blue jeans and black and white high top shoes like mine.

''And where have you been Mr. Future inventor?" He spoke with a light accent, grinning toothily at me as I reached over and kissed the top of his head, Grandpa Bud and Carl giving me space to sit down and place the boy onto my lap.

"Oh yah know, tinkering with stuff," I nonchantly shrugged as the duo-colored eyes rolled themselves, not believing me.

"Yeah right, tinkering time I presume?"

I looked at him then leaned over and kissed his lips, ignoring how my Grandpa and my robot were teasing behind my back.

"You know me Russell, I am not gonna mess up the timestream again like last time,"

Russell Long, the Chinese dragon, smiled softly then punched my arm hard then smirked, "Good, cause I won't be saving your arse again if you messed up the world,"

I had to smile weakly as I let the young dragon in training cuddle up next to me, Grandpa and Carl taking their cue to leave us alone. I glanced over a bit to see my present father, Cornelius, looking at us happy, but I can see the little envy in them. I gave my father a weak smile, as he then gave on back and walked back to his studies. I looked back down to see Russell staring at me with sad eyes.

"Does your dad still hate my dad? Or hates me as well?" He asked quietly, looking down, "Because he always keeps looking at us weirdly,"

I shook my and hugged him tightly, "He doesn't hate anyone,"

**_Except for himself._**

_My name is Wilbur Frank Robinson. I am the son of the biggest scientist in the world. And I will take over to be an inventor. I am head over heels with the son of my dad's past love, Russell Jacob Long, the Chinese dragon II, successor of his great grandpa Long, Lao Shi. And even though the future is what was supposed to be, I knew my father was still in love with the dragon boy, as that said boy has no memory of him and married the wrong person._

_I destroyed my dad's choice of true love._

_But I swear._

_I was going to fix it._

_Or I'm no Robinson at all._

_After all, I had Russell to back me up._

Because no one messes with **A Dragon and his Inventor.**

* * *

**And that ends the story. And thus why the titled is called so. Ha, so did you like it? Love it? And can't wait for it's sequel? I bet you're wanting me to write it huh? Thanks for your faves and reviews, especially to lunargirl40, who officially dubs Jake and Lewis as Lake and Jawis, both good names for the pair. The sequel, however, will be mostly about their sons. Wilbur and Russell. The story's title name is still on the works, but I'll work on it. Thank you for reading friends.  
**


End file.
